The Kidnapped
by Pharanna
Summary: Sierra was just a nice calm girl and nothing exciting happened to her except for her boyfriend, untill she was kidnapped by some guy following her around. I hope you guys like it!
1. About the story

I know this is like my 5th story that I have out, but I found that this might be a pretty good idea for a story…. So I am writing it in the only spare time I have had in a long time… I will continue to write the other stories to, but right now I just don't have that much time to write, it isn't summer anymore so I don't have all day. I have been finding high school extremely stressful right now…. But most of you might not agree with me, but it is really stressful right now, I won't even get into that. So I am giving you a look at what the book is going to be about. So here you go.

The Kidnapped

Sierra was just a normal girl who always minded her own business, but she had never accepted what was ahead for her. Everything was going well in life, but then when she finds herself walking home she gets lost. Next thing she knows she is walking down a alley with no one in it and tall buildings surrounding it. Sierra heard a car behind her and the next thing she knew she was blindfolded in a old warehouse. Sierra still had her cell phone to call someone because the person hadn't taken it away yet. She called a random person on her speed dial and it happened to be her boyfriend, but when the kidnapper catches her on the phone he also gets kidnapped along with her. Now the two have to defend themselves and find there way back home.


	2. prologue

Okay well here is the prologue. I hope you guys like the idea of this book! I kind of like it. It was based on I dream I had! Love you all!

Prologue

My Last Day of School

I remember when it was my last day of school before the kidnapping. I felt like something was going to happen, so it was kind of hard to part with my friends. I was hugging them non stop. They were all saying that they would just see me tomorrow, but I knew differently. I was expecting something I just didn't know what.

As I loaded the bus I could feel tears running down my face. When Lance (my boyfriend) came on the bus he stared at me like I was some freak. He said, "It's not the last day of school is it?" I could tell he was trying to lighten the mood but it only made me cry even more. He came down and sat by me and put his arm around me then let me lay my head on his shoulder.

"I don't know why I am like this Lance. I have never been like this since last year at 8th grade graduation." I tried to explain to him.

"It's called hormones Sierra." He was trying to make me smile and it worked.

"I just have this feeling that I am not going to see anyone again. It's weird." I was trying to go further more in to detail.

"Okay then, but we are coming to school tomorrow so it will all be okay. You don't have to worry about a thing." He gave me a huge hug as the bus stopped at my stop. "Goodbye Sierra see you tomorrow."

"Bye!" I said getting off the bus after giving him another huge hug. He laughed at how tight I had squeezed him. And then I got off the bus with tears in my eyes as I walked the other way to the store to pick up some food for dinner tonight.


	3. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

The Kidnapping

When I walked out of the store it was completely dark. The rain was pouring down like there would be no tomorrow. The street light right by the side of the store started to flicker. It reminded me of those old horror movies. I could feel the goose bumps starting to form on my arms. I crossed the street as soon as I saw that no cars were passing by. I ran to the other side as fast as I could. I was very eager to get home.

I heard footsteps behind me like someone was following me. I turned around and saw no one. I kept walking, singing to myself to get my mind off of the scary thoughts that were starting to appear in my head. I shivered at the thoughts that surrounded me. I heard the footsteps again; I turned around to see yet again no one. I began to walk faster to get home as soon as I could.

I told myself not to run because then it would look like I was running away from something, which was not my goal. I walked as fast as I could. I heard the footsteps speeding up to me now, I didn't dare turn around.

All of the sudden something grabbed my wrist and I tried to pry the hand away from me. The grip was tight, nothing I could loosen. A blindfold slid over my head even before I could look at the person. I trued to scream but couldn't because a hand was in front of my mouth. I kicked anything I could aiming for the person, but in stead I kicked something medal. My foot ached with the pain.

I felt someone push me down into a seat. I moved my hands around trying to feel my surroundings but the person grabbed my hand again and tied my hands together with a rope. Now all I could feel was my back. It didn't make since, one hand was over my mouth then two other hands were tying to rope around my wrists. It must have been two people.

The person that was holding my mouth shut let go and then tied a piece of material around my mouth. I tried to scream again but no sound came out. Someone was now tying my ankles together so I couldn't even move. I tried to move around in my seat but no success. They just kept holding me down.

"Couldn't you have picked a better girl? She won't stop moving." I heard a male voice say.

"Well that is what anyone is going to do. Besides she was the first one I saw." I heard a female voice say back to the guy.

"Would you two just shut up and tie her down so we can get out of here." I was another male voice. So there is three of them!

I heard one slide into the seat next to me and shut the door. And the other person sat in the other seat next to me and shut the door. The next thing I knew we were off. I could hear the car rumble to life. The goose bumps in my arms started to feel and get bigger. The thoughts running through my head were of my family and of Lance.


End file.
